Harry's Dreamtime Detention
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Harry woke up looking straight into red and black eyes. "It's time for your detention, Harry, and McGonagall generously agreed to let you serve your detention with us in the Potions classroom," Voldemort explained. Completely AU after fifth year, OOC


**Harry's Dreamtime Detention**

"Harry!" the sixth year Gryffindor heard a voice feverishly call his name.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, lazily opening his eyes only to see his most hated professor together with his greatest enemy come into view. He gasped. "Snape and Voldemort?" he asked incredulously, glancing up into the red and black eyes in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Harry, it's time for your detention," Voldemort explained in a gentle voice, "and McGonagall has kindly agreed to let you serve the detention with us in the Potions classroom. You know that you need a bit of help in order to be able to pass your Potions NEWTs next year."

"That's true," Harry whispered, scrambling out of bed. '_Why is Tom so kind?_' he mused, obeying immediately when Snape advised him to pull a warm sweater over his pyjamas, because it would be cold in the dungeons.

Harry tiredly followed the two men out of his dormitory and through the common room, where Hermione asked him in a voice laced with concern and surprise, "Harry, where are you going? It's nearly curfew."

"Detention in the Potions classroom," Harry mumbled and hurried to catch up with the two men. '_How did Voldemort manage to enter the Gryffindor common room_?' he wondered, while he trailed along.

It seemed to take an infinite time, before they finally reached the Potions classroom. Harry sat down at a desk, on which a cauldron was already prepared for him.

"Where shall we begin, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked in a soft, silky voice. "Do you have a potion you'd like to brew first?"

"A pain relieving potion," Harry replied, feeling extremely relieved at the thought of something that would help against the splitting headache that had been bothering him all day and had caused him to go to bed so early.

Over the next hour, the Potions Master and the Dark Lord patiently explained everything that Harry had to know about each single ingredient, which he had to prepare for the pain relieving potion. However, as much as they told him that it was supposed to turn into a light green and as much as he stirred the potion clockwise and counter clockwise, the liquid remained blue, and Harry noticed that his arms were slowly becoming tired and sore from the constant stirring.

"It's all right, Harry," Voldemort said gently and chuckled. "Put your head on your arms and rest for a while. I'll continue stirring the potion for a while. Severus will wake you up when your detention is over."

"Thank you, Tom," Harry mumbled in relief, already tiredly closing his achy eyes.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry woke up to an icy cold hand on his forehead and heard his Head of House's voice, "It was good that you alerted me, Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter is burning up, and he is obviously delirious about having to serve detention in the Potions classroom at midnight. Even Professor Snape wouldn't assign a detention at that time of the night. Please return to your dormitory. I'll take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing."

The next thing he knew was that Madam Pomfrey was leaning over him, trying to make him swallow a potion. "Let me sleep," he mumbled in protest. "Voldemort promised to stir my potion until it had the right colour. He told me I could sleep."

"Yes, I'd like you to sleep as much as you can. Don't worry about potions now; you're going to stay here for a week and are exempt from all your classes and detentions," Madam Pomfrey explained in a soft voice, while she gently tucked him in.

'_I still wonder why Tom was so kind_,' Harry mused, when all of a sudden his scar erupted in pain as he was pulled into a vision, watching how Voldemort raised his wand against a Death Eater, before he felt that a hippogriff was stamping over him as the Dark Lord cast a spell.

**The End**

_  
__I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them.  
__All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
